All You Need Are Some Chucks
by Trippin'OverMyChucks
Summary: She has written stories her whole life, posting them on here. Before this Justin Bieber, or Hannah Montana. It got tons of reviews too. But who knew that a star loved them? And now that he is famous, he plans to find this girl. Somewhere and somehow.
1. Ordinary Girl

**Hey guys, this is my new story. It is a Justin Bieber story even though I do not like him. No offense people who like him. But I hope you like it! :) Oh, and thanks ChuckJTaylor for the name ideas and advice. Your awesome!! But for you, I am using one of your favorite names. And your hair and eye color. **

******Before Justin Was Famous******

I sat at my computer desk in my bedroom. My laptop was being slow as usual but somehow I had managed to update my story. I had over 70 reviews and it was only three chapters long. Well, now it was four but whatever. I shut my laptop off and closed it. I was supposed to be getting a new one, but that was months ago. My family isn't poor, but we're not rich. My mom is a newspaper editor and my dad worked at a shipping company that paid well. I mean, I have an iPod Touch and a _decent _laptop but right now, money was for food and bills. I looked at my alarm clock. _6:41 A.M. _I always wake up early and I always do the same thing. Update one of my stories. I was a writer. A poet. And I knew it.

I had been reading since kindergarten and writing since 1rst Grade. I remember because one day when our first grade teacher read us a book that I really liked, I wanted to continue it. So I did, and I have been writing ever since. Poems, stories, anything really. I also loved to sing. I knew I wasn't good. No one ever told me this but I could tell by the look on their face and in their eyes. I was pretty sure that they were in shock because of how bad my voice sounded. I could dance, so I was told, I was _**forced **_on to the cheerleading squad. I mean literally forced. All of the popular, annoying girls told me that I was really good because I had to dance for something we did in drama. So their coach and my coach now, Mrs. Vak, told my parents and they made me.

I stood up and pushed my chair in. I walked over to my dresser and looked in the mirror. I wasn't pretty in my opinion. I had chin-length brown, thick, and wavy/ curly brown hair. I hated it. My eyes are green with an outer rim of a dark blue. My body was tall and slender. I was skinny and pale. It was actually kind of a tan pale. I'm not sure but I was never comfortable with my body. I hated my nose and my lips were full and dry.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my Hi- Top Black Chucks and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I loved my Converse. And my skinny jeans. I went back over to my dresser and pulled out a flare shirt that was like a dark black and see through along with my purple and black scarf and a purple cami. I slipped on my skinny jeans after pulling my pajama pants off along with my favorite purple pajama shirt.

I pulled the cami over my head along with the flare shirt. I took the scarf and wrapped it around my neck. Then finally, I pulled on my chucks. I grabbed my cell phone and iPod along with my shoulder bag that I considered my bookbag and walked out my door shutting the light off as I left.

After that, I went straight to the bathroom to do my hair. I quickly sat down my bag and parted my hair 3/4 one way so it looked like my bangs. I kept the pieces down that looked like my bangs and put it into a half ponytail. I grabbed a black skinny hairband and put it in. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I opened the cereal cupboard and grabbed a pack of chocolate chip Pop-Tarts.

I ate quickly and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I ran back downstairs and out the door. My walk to school was short considering I could run fast or so I was told. I felt my pocket vibrating when I reached the school. I grabbed it. It was a text from my BFF, Aliya. _Hey, where are you? _

I quickly texted back. _Coming, where are you?_

A second later, she texted back. _Homeroom_

_'Kay _I responded.

I walked into homeroom and went straight over to my desk which was beside Aliya's. "Hey."

"Hey, I have got to show something."

" 'Kay" She grabbed on to my arm tightly and dragged me to our locker in the hallway. She opened it quickly and grabbed out her binder. She quickly opened it and turned it to the back. I laughed at what I saw. Another picture of her boyfriend, Drew. "Wow, girl."

"Yes, I know he's hot." She put a hand on her chest, trying to be dramatic. We both laughed and I scooted her over so I could put my stuff in there. "We're only in 8th grade...So you can't exactly go on dates yet? Nope. Didn't think so."

"No, but how's your story going?" She asked as I grabbed my stuff for Science.

"Good, I updated again today."

"Gosh, girl, you wake up too early."

"Yes, but at least I don't sleep in until noon."

"I, but I.." She stuttered. "Yea.."

"Listen, I have cheerleading practice after school so do you want to come over afterwards."

"Sure, why not." She smiled. "I can't believe your parents made you be a cheerleader."

"I know." We always agreed on things like this. I don't like to stereotype people but at our school, the cheerleaders were brats. Stuck up, snotty, brats. And that's when the bell rang and I walked into homeroom for another day of torcher.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please, please, please review! Please! When I update again, it'll be JB's POV. Remember, Justin isn't quite famous yet. Go to my profile for outfit.**


	2. Big City Dreams

**Hey guys, it's me again. Remember that the first two chapters of this story are before Justin was famous. I kind of forget to mention that. Sorry...enjoy. It's a little bit harder for me to write in Justin's point of view but I tried my best. **_**Italics are the dream.**_

Justin's POV

"Shut up, Ryan." I smacked him lightly in the arm. "I do not sound like a girl."

"You do, but you've still got talent." He smiled. Ryan has been my best friend since we were six. He's helped me through almost anything. Sure we've had our fights here and there but somehow we always made it through them.

"Yea, I guess, but I'll never be famous. That's impossible. I'm still just some punk kid in Stratford, Ontario always trying to be cool and hanging with the guys." I said, and I knew it was true because I'd never be famous. You will never see the name "Justin Bieber" on posters in magazines or girls screaming my name.

"You don't know that. Plus, you're not always trying to be cool. I mean, don't you read stories on that website... that I don't remember the name of."

I laughed, "Yea, Ryan. At least I do read unlike someone."

"You know what? I may not read, but at least I pass in school."

"Well, so do I."

"Whatever." He muttered. "Doesn't mean you won't be famous or anything. You've got talent."

I thought about it but before I could respond, my mom called me in for dinner. "Justin, dinner. Ryan, you can stay if you want."

"Nah, my mom needs my help. Thanks though."

"Okay, whatever you say." There goes my mom being nice as usual. I loved my mom, but sometimes it was hard not having a dad to play sports with or help me out with the ladies. Although I've been doing pretty fine with that.

I watched as Ryan walked off and then went into the house. I told mom I wasn't really hungry, and at the time, I wasn't. I walked up the stairs, into my bedroom. I went to my computer. I had always wanted a laptop but never really got one. I turned it on and it was being slow as usual. It could take hours before it loaded up so I decided to take a nap.

I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes and soon enough, I fell asleep.

_I stared straight ahead into the eyes of a stranger, although for some odd reason, she wasn't strange. I don't know why, and I don't know how. Her hair, her eyes, everything was so familiar yet so not._

_"Hello." She spoke. Her voice was soft, sweet, soothing._

_Without a thought, I said, "Hi."_

_Her lips formed into a smile. "How have you been?"_

_I was confused, did she know me? "Good."_

_She nodded. I said, "You?"_

_"Great." She mumbled._

_I looked around, realizing we were sitting on a bed. Ryan was on my other side, and on her other side was another girl who started to speak. "So did you guys get number five on math homework?" _

_"Yea." The girl sitting in front of me said."It's 2,345 inches cubed."_

_"Oh, thanks." The other girl smiled. "I couldn't fiqure it out."_

_"Wow, nice." Ryan laughed._

_"Justin, are you okay?" The girl in front of me asked. _

_"Yes. I'm fine." I mumbled._

_I heard beeping and the girl in front of me looked down at her phone. "Oh, I'm sorry guys. I got to go. Adam and I were going to hang out at the park."_

_The other girl spoke. "Okay, go have fun with your boyfriend." She smiled and I frowned. She had a boyfriend? "And not like that."_

_Ryan laughed and the girl walked away. _

I opened my eyes slowly. I turned over to look out my window. It was pitch black outside. That dream was weird but familiar because it happens almost everytime I fall asleep. I turned over again to see my computer loaded up and ready use. I stood up, stretched and sat down in the computer chair. Usually once it was loaded, it wouldn't be slow. I clicked on the internet button. When the internet finally loaded up, I went to my favorites and clicked on . I went to the search bar on there and typed in SoCalLove. Her stories were amazing.

SoCalLove came up and I clicked on it. I skimed through her biography to see if she had updated it. I loved her profile, she sounded like an awesome girl to be friends with. If I could, one day, I'd be sure to meet her. Not to be a stalker, I know, to myself I sound like one but I mean, they're amazing. I clicked on her last updated story which happened to be updated to day. Her stories were a drug to me, I was addicted. I read through the chapter. I logged into my account SPKJustin and reviewed. I wrote:

_Again, amazing chapter. I love this story and all of your other ones. Please, please keep writing because you are an amazing writer. _

I logged out and shut off the computer. I looked over at my clock. 12:12 a.m. It was starving. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a sandwich. When that was down, I walked up the stairs and went into my room. I sat down on the bed, reached under it, and grabbed a big pack of Sour Patch Kids. I grabbed a handful and started eating. When I was finished, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came back, laid down on bed, ready for the same dream.

**What did you think? I know Justin sounds like a freakin' stalker but that's not how it was meant to be. I wanted to get my point across that he loved her stories and wanted to meet her. Like some of you want to meet Justin. You know what I'm saying? I don't know, please review.**


	3. You're A Talk

**Hey y'all so I'm updating...right now. Haha, here we go. Review? Pwease?**

Alexa POV

I walked into school that morning and I swear everyone was holding up a magazine. And who was on the cover? Justin Bieber, of course. I really didn't like him to be honest. I wasn't jealous and I'm not a hater and I'm not crazy obsessed or "madly" in love with him. And I didn't like his music much either. I was more into Simple Plan, Never Shout Never, or Eminem. I mean, I like Pop music but not his.

"Not you too!" I groaned as I walked up to my locker. "Come on, Aliya, are you kidding me?"

"What?" She said trying to act all inoccent as she hid her magazine behind her back. I gave her a knowing look. "Fine, yes, I like him too okay?" She threw her hands up in the air when she said this.

"Fine. But I don't want to hear all about this. I've got all cheerleading practice for that."

"Okay." She put the magazine in her locker as I opened mine. I took out my stuff for first period and shut the locker. "By the way, I got concert tickets, and I uh, hoped you would go with me."

"No." I said, my back against the locker and my arms across my chest.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't like him or his music so why should I go?"

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me enough to come with me." She begged. "Please."

"No."

"Yes," she retorted.

"No, Aliya."

"Yes!"

"No. Final answer."

"Yes," she said firmly, "Please, for me?"

"Fine." I glared but gave up in defeat.

"Yay, I am so happy now. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cheered.

"Calm down, okay? When is it?" I knew I'd regret going to this stupid concert but there was no way Aliya would let me say no.

"Saturday. My mom said if it was okay that she'd drop us off and pick us up considering neither of us have a car... or a liscense."

"I have a permit." I stated.

"And a liscense in a month."

"Yea." I confirmed.

"But the concert is in three days, not a month away."

The bell rang, causing us all to scatter off to class. I groaned and headed to class. I can't believe I just agreed to this.

Justin POV

I can't believe she agreed to it! Oh my God, my favorite FanFiction/ FictionPress writer coming to my concert. I reread the words quickly on my iPhone.

_I won't be updating Saturday because my best friend is dragging my to a Justin Bieber concert. I know, sucks right? Oh wait, never mind, I'm probably the only one who is not obsessed. Come on, whatever. He's new, maybe I'll give him a chance...not._

I hated the fact that she didn't like me, but a girl I was a fan of, was coming to see me. Maybe this fame is just too new to me. I shouldn't be suprised.

"Justin!" I heard Usher call. "It's time to film again."

"Okay." I ran out into my hotel room and jumped on his back as he was walking down the hallway.

"Justin, what the heck?"

"I don't know, just excited for my first ever concert."

He pushed me off his back as we walked into the elevator. "Wow, most people are nervous, but you, you are different."

"Thank you, Usher. I take that as a compliment."

"Like I said, different." He said as the door shut.

Alexa POV

I closed my laptop when I finished. I can't believe I'm doing this. I layed on my bed and sighed. This is going to be a long week.


End file.
